theprojectterrafandomcom-20200213-history
The D'oh Accords
Background The D'Oh Accords were an MDoAP signed between Guardian and Seven Kingdoms in August of 2011. It was the second MDP+ level treaty signed by both sides, and was a step towards cementing the Guardian - SK - NPO - Sparta sphere that was a major power in PT 1.0 Text of the Accords Preface Guardian and Seven Kingdoms have been buds for some time, and recently realized something. See we have a bit of a problem. They say that every Kingdom needs a Guardian, and vice versa, but the two of us seem to be lacking our counterpart. This has got people to whispering and pointing and we just cant have that! After many hours of brainstorming, a startling realization was reached. We are Kingdoms. They are Guardians. At last a solution! I think Homer Simpson may have saying that applies here. Now we have our Guardian and they have their Kingdom - seven of them in fact. We’re so proud of this solution that we decided to gloat about it in public. Nobody brainstorms like we do. Voila! The D'Oh Accords Article I. Sovereignty The Seven Kingdoms and Guardian understand that they will remain separate, sovereign entities under this agreement. Article II. Economic Cooperation The members of the Seven Kingdoms and Guardian agree to trade with one another on the same terms as they would their own members, and both parties agree to the issuing of fair interest rates for all inter-alliance loan programs. Article III. Non-Aggression Neither alliance shall engage in any aggressive or hostile acts towards the other. They shall remain cordial towards each other and agree to pass on any information relevant to the safety of the other. Article IV. Mutual Defense Guardian and Seven Kingdoms agree to stick together in war and peace. An attack on one alliance shall be seen as an attack on the other and dealt with accordingly. Guardians protect their Kingdoms and Kingdoms take care of their Guardians, so don’t mess. Such assistance, however, may be waived upon the request of the attacked alliance. Article V. Optional Aggression Guardian and Seven Kingdoms reserve the right to engage in and cooperate with any aggressive wars started by the other. Sometimes the best defense is a good offense, and we don’t always like to sit and watch the other go out and have all the fun. Article VI. Cancellation If either alliance wishes to cancel this agreement, they must give the other 72 hours notice, during which time the treaty will remain in force. Signed for The Meritocracy of Guardian, August 17, 2011 Guardian Triumvirate *Prefontaine *Kadin *Skable Guardian Ministers *Minister of War - Cuba *Minister of Foreign Affairs - Lolpole *Minister of Finances - EaTeMuP *Minister of Recruiting - Mydilan *Minister of Education - Muwen1234 Signed for the Seven Kingdoms August 17, 2011 *Black Panther --King *Saruman --King's Hand *Mikey --Lord of House Tyrell *Nikolai --Lord of House Stark *Dwitty --Lord of House Arryn *Omniscientone --Lord of House Tully *Mordecai --Lord of House Lannister Treaty was cancelled when PT went inactive, November 2011 D'oh Accords D'oh Accords D'oh Accords